Danganronpa: Despair's Last Winter
by something-off
Summary: (SYOC OPEN) Falling into the worst despair inducing event of all man kind, these surviving students must climb their way out of the pits of hell and reach the hope dangling above their heads. Despair is consuming, he figures out. It's drowning them all. His prayers are not answered here. It's only a matter of time before the snow is dyed pink.


Hope's Peak Academy, the most prestigious school in all of Japan and possibly the whole entire world. At least, that's what I've heard. Only a small batch of talented high school students were invited to attend. Hope's Peak was the type of school that, if you accepted their invitation, you were practically handed a successful life. Being accepted by a university would be no issue, and finding a career would be simple. The school was a beacon of hope for the entire world, and basically every high school student I've come across was dreaming to attend. It was a dream school, after all. And as fortune would have it, that dream was coming true for myself.

My eyes moved to study the tall, much too tall, black Victorian-style wrought iron gate in front of me. A sudden sense of dread dropped into the pit of my stomach as I stared. My attention was grabbed to the building behind the gate, and I immediately felt worse. I tried to drift my eyes to find something else to stare at, but the large building in front of me was stealing my ability to. It was absolutely _massive._ I've never seen anything like it back home. I bit my lip lightly, the size of the building was enough to intimidate anyone, I imagined.

It was tall, like a skyscraper you see in the city, yet it was styled to look old-fashioned and rustic. What I couldn't put together though, was the modern looking window type structures near the higher points of the building. It didn't quite make sense with the overall layout.

I shook my head and clenched the letter in my hand. "It really is as grand as they described it…" I sighed, the shocked sound of my voice sounding completely foreign to me. I felt my hands begin to shake. Ironically, I was getting stage fright without even being on stage. And I _never_ got stage fright. What was it about this place that scared me so much? "I can't believe they invited _me_, though."

I sighed again and gripped onto my suitcase. I had to get ahold of myself. There was no backing out now. No silly feeling was going to get me down! With the feeling still rumbling in my stomach, I slowly, so slowly pushed my way forwards through the grand gate, my shoes clacking rather loudly against the cobblestone below. The sound was almost as loud as my beating heart.

One step forward.

It's okay, I told my racing heart. I was going to calm down. Maybe I just needed to sit down for a moment.

One step back.

Stop.

Time…stopped.

I froze.

Huh?

My head began to spin, and spin, and spin and sp**ina** nd ps_i _n a dn s_pn _n n**a**nn_nn_ **d ** aa_a_**a**a nn**n** d_ s_ SspIin …

Calm Calm Calm Calm Calm Calmcalmcalmcalmcalm _c A __**A**__ LM_

ZIIp ZIz Op Z iz IP

calmcalmdonotworry|aboutthefuturetheFF_Ff_uturEJUST1DANCE_**I**__IT'LL_BEOKAY~1DD_O_NOT**W**ORRYYOUWIIILDANNCEFOR EV_ER_!]i+

"W...What...?"

I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe. Everything was spinning. I couldn't do _anything._ Lord please help me.

hE**l_l_**el_P_]/

With a thunk, my body fell into a heap on the cobblestone.

* * *

><p>WELCOME TO <strong>D<strong>E S_P_A** I** R'_ S_ W**I** N _T_E R W**_O_** N **D**ER_L_ A N**D** !

OVER THE COURSE OF THE NEXT FEW WEEKS, YOUR SELECTED STUDENTS WILL BE ATTENDING A VACATION PUT TOGETHER BY HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY ! THIS VACATION IS TO HELP YOUR STUDENTS MAKE A CHOICE TO WHETHER OR NOT THEY WISH TO ATTEND HO_P_**E**-H _**O**-_ _D_ ES **_P_**AI**R **'S PEAK COLLEGE IN THE WONDERFUL SNOW VALLEY NORTH TO HOPE'S PEAK !

THIS IS PURELY A T _E_**S**T FROM HOPE'S PEAK STAFF TO SEE IF THE STUDENTS ENJOY THE NEWLY BUILT SCHOOL. IF YOUR STUDENT DOES NOT ENJOY THEIR TIME DURING THE VACATION, PLE _A_SE LET US KNOW.

PLEASE FOLLOW THE FORM INSTRUCTIONS BELOW TO ALLOW YOUR STUDENT TO ATTEND.

- HOPE'S PEAK STAFF

* * *

><p>Upupu! You read the letter! It's time for another despair filled school life!<p>

Anyways, dropping my Monokuma act, welcome readers! This is your chance to have your characters put into an all new killing game! I won't talk your ear off, so here are the rules you need to follow.

1. Fresh, new characters! And by that I mean I don't want you submitting a character you already have to somebody else.

2. Be creative and detailed! I don't mind if your character has a SHSL of a canon characters, like SHSL Gamer or SHSL Swimmer, but I maaay lean towards the original ones more. No characters with SHSL Detective though, that's boring!

3. I won't accept apps from reviews! Sorry guests, but I need to be able to message people and stuff, y' know?

That's the rules, I think. Anyways, here's the big part of the story! (this may change if it does not work out, just to let you know!)

**YOU DECIDE WHO KILLS WHO! **

And by that, I mean that you can message me to have your character kill another. It works like this -

After a motive is presented, there will be about a week of waiting and possibly putting out freetime chapters while I wait for someone to message me. It is first come first serve with a few exceptions, so be quick! You must PM me with the following information:

Who your character kills:

What weapon they use:

Where they got the weapon:

Where the killing happened/ended:

What the scene of the crime looks like after the murder:

That's it! Simple as tying your shoes! Now, you must follow these rules about the killing VERY CAREFULLY.

1. You must have it so the murder is able to be solved! You can leave hints for me to write or whatever you feel like doing! Was your character hurt by who they were murdering? Or did they leave evidence that points to them?

2. It has to be fair! No clean crime scenes, no destroying the murder weapon, nothing like that.

3. Only have your character kill someone who they**_ physically can _**kill. No having a super tiny, weak character killing a super heavy, weight-lifting, boxer guy. Of course a smaller character can sneak up on a bigger character and kill them by surprise, but please, let it be logical.

4. I may tweak the crime a little bit so I can write the flow of it better. So please, don't be offended if I select your killing and edit it a bit. Everything will mostly be original, but I need things to present as evidence and stuff.

ONE MORE THING! Before I let you go to submit a character with the app I so kindly have produced for you, there is one more thing about the killing rule! If no one sends me a PM within the week time limit, I will produce a killing by myself. Randomly selected character murders the other randomly selected character. Cool beans? Cool beans!

**I AM ACCEPTING AS MANY CHARACTERS AS I CAN CARRY, SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO SUBMIT!** I may accept up to 20 or so, so don't be scared to submit a character! I will message back whoever I accept, and when the SYOC is closed, I will write the first chapter and update! Sound cool?

That's all! The app is down below and also on my profile. I borrowed some aspects from other apps just to make it super detailed. If the people who made the apps I borrowed from don't like it, please let me know! I'll change it right away!

So, that's it. Yep. Bye!

* * *

><p>General<span> Information<span> **(Feel free to have your character lie about anything! **But if they do, write down what the **truth** is too! The **truth **always comes to light eventually.)**  
><strong>  
>Name:<p>

SHSL Title:

Gender:

Age:

Birthday:

Sexual Orientation:

Family History: (An explanation of how your character's family was like before they were born. Was their family wealthy and strict? Or were they poor and providing a loving environment? Working all day or not at all?)

Background: (An explanation of how your character grew up. Again, family, education, any traumatic experiences? How was their home life? How did they get their SHSL? Any friends that were memorable?)

Extra Background Information: (Anything else that seems important to your character that you couldn't fit in to the two above. Did they win the lottery? Adopt a cat? Whatever works.)

Physical (Be **DETAILED!)  
><strong>  
>General Appearance: (Brief summary of how your character looks. You will get more detailed below.)<p>

Presentation: (How they come across at first glance. Classy? Smart? Lazy? Scary? Etc.)

Height:

Weight:

Skin Tone:

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Body Type:

Right or Left Handed:

Scars (if any):

Tattoos (if any):

Piercings (if any):

Dress

Normal Outfit (BE **DETAILED!**):

Accessories:

Make-Up (if any):

Other Clothing Items (if any):

About the Character (Be prepared to be, you guessed it, **DETAILED!**)

Personality: (Overall how your character is. All their good qualities and bad qualities. Don't leave a single one out! **And if they're FAKE, describe their REAL personality afterwards!**)

Normal Mood: (How they are in their most natural state; e.g., laying around and watching TV or whatever)

Mannerisms: (How they walk, eat, stand, etc. Do they pace around when afraid? Do they smile a lot, or look like they're frowning all the time?)

Good Habits:

Bad Habits:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Soft Spots (if any): (**Optional.** Do they act all tough around some people, but become soft around others? Do they act like they hate animals, but actually love cats?)

Emotional State: (What does your character think about? How do they react to certain emotions, like anger or embarrassment? Do they overreact or not react at all?)

Manner of Speech: (**IMPORTANT!** How do they speak? Are they kind, rude, or emotionless? Do they talk down to others, or try to encourage everyone along the way? How wide is their vocabulary? Do they talk a lot, or little? **BE DETAILED! **You can include small bits of dialogue to describe how they talk.)

Behavior: (How does your character behave, move, respond?)

Human Interaction: (How does your character react to talking to others? Do others like them, or find them annoying? Are they a people person, or a loner? Do they have lots of friends? Enemies? Do they act different around certain people?)

Unusual Characteristics: (**Optional**. Do they have big ears, or a crooked nose?)

Life Perspective: (How does your character look at life? How do they see every new day? How is it different from other people?)

Distinguishable Factors: (How is your character different from other people with the same talent? How did they earn the spot of their SHSL?)

First Impressions: (What would someone who meets your character for the first time be most likely to notice, or not notice? Their spikey hair or bright yellow backpack? Or would they not notice anything obvious at all?)

Mental Stability: (Murder brings out the worst in people. Is your character sane through this? Or do they have a mental illness? Split personalities? An extreme low self-esteem? Superiority or inferiority complex? Something heavy, or something small, like being anti-social? Or do they suffer nothing at all?)

Worst Moment in Life:

Absolute Fear: (The fear that rules above every other fear in the world.)

Most Important Thing in Life: (A person or an object? The trust of their best friend, or their parent? An animal? A diary?)

Dark Secret: (Something your character would never tell ANYONE else no matter what. Something they might even KILL over.)

Dream/Ambition: (What they want most out of life/what they aspire to be.)

Hobbies: (Doesn't necessarily have to be involved with their SHSL. A basketball player could like to draw or read, etc.)

Interests: (Same as above. Favorite books? Like to write? Etc.)

Talents: (Has to do with the SHSL. What talents does your character have that helped them achieve their SHSL?)

Hangout Spots: (Places they would hang out at in a normal school. The gym? Library? Arcade?)

Possible Love Interest: (**Optional.** Monokuma the matchmaker here! Even in the depths of despair, romance can still blossom! Describe someone your character might be attracted to. There may be a chance someone like that exists in the game!)

Game Role

Player Category: (Survivor, Victim, Culprit? Not everyone can be a survivor. Even if it doesn't fit your character, they can still be overcome by despair and want to kill.)

Player Strategy: (Are they the sidekick to the protagonist that helps them out along the way? Or are they more likely to sit back and let everyone else do the work? Crybaby or investigator?)

Position in School Trial: (Are they quick to place blame on someone? Nervous? Master investigator that knows exactly what happened? Or the comic relief we all need?)

Strengths: (What makes them shine during the investigation/trial? Word puzzles? Blood spatter?)

Weaknesses: (What makes them want to quit and fall into despair? Not being able to solve a puzzle? Not being able to investigate a body?)

Possible Motives: (Everyone has a little despair inside. What would make the despair take over and make your character kill? Motives will be made up at random by your headmaster, but you may never know what might send your character over the edge.)

Possible Execution: (**REQUIRED!** Even if you don't want your character to kill, mistakes happen, you know? You don't have to be too cruel, or be as cruel as you want! Your headmaster just needs an idea of how your character will face justice.)


End file.
